


Mary's Boys

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy days are ahead, M/M, but beware the angst rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Mary meets the spouses of her children





	Mary's Boys

When Mary had first came back to the world the last thing she expected was for her children to be all grown up.

She escpecially didn't expect them to have lovers, not in the hunter's life at least.

But they were standing right in front of her.

Her older boy had fallen for an angel, or perhaps in was better to day the angel had fallen for Dean but perhaps it was a mutual falling. A willingness to follow each other to the depths of hell.

Dean never said anything but he didn't have to, his eyes spoke for him. How his jade orbs softened at the sight of his other half, eyeing Cas' lips in the most softly intamite way possible.

With her youngest it was much more forward. The brunette woman was practically dwarfed by Sam's tall posture standing behind her, her hands agilely moving in a language that Mary didn't understand. The other woman seemed to notice and started speaking alongside her signing.

Her voice was dull but beautiful. A whisper of something that demanded respect that should be rightfully given while also hinting at something softer, something that craved the affection others so easily received.

Mary decided she liked this woman. The next time she saw Eileen, almost a full month later, she signed a compliment at her and watched as the brunette beamed.

She grew so attached that she almost wept when she found out Eileen was slaughtered by the BMoL.

Almost.


End file.
